GPPC50
To Our Dreams in the Far Distance! Go! Princess Pretty Cure! (はるかなる夢へ！Go！プリンセスプリキュア！''Harukanaru Yume e! Gō! Purinsesu Purikyua!''?) is the fiftieth and final episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:January 31,2016 *Next:None *Previous:Episode 49 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreams are the Path to the Future Major Events *Close changes into his final form to try and defeat the Cures, though he fails to do so and leaves after a heart-to-heart with Cure Flora. *Hope Kingdom's king and queen, as well as its people, have finally been freed. *The Music Princess Palace turns back into Hope Kingdom's castle. *Puff, Aroma, Prince Kanata and Towa all return to Hope Kingdom. Because the two worlds closed after Dyspear was defeated. *The Princess Perfumes, Dress Up Keys and the Cures' weapons are now kept within the castle. *In an epilogue shown at the end, it is revealed that a few years down the line, Haruka and the others have gotten crystal versions of their Dress Up Keys. **It is also revealed that Yui has published a book. *This episode marks the end of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and marks Maho Girls Pretty Cure! to take its initial timeslot. Synopsis The Cures were about to celebrate their victory but Close actually survive and use the remain of Dyspear's power to assume into his new form and Stop and Freeze cover more thorn and Flora will face him because she will reason with him so they allow her to chat with Close. Close creates a barrier so he can battle Flora, he overpower her with Stop and Freeze in their new form but Flora believe that she will never despair and dream won't disappear, angering Close and attack her and Flora manage to hit Close's chess and tells him that dreams won't vanish, Close leaves and say they will settle things later. The Cures unlock the Door of Despair, freeing everyone's dreams, Kanata and Scarlet reunited their parents and the Dress Up Keys are glowing because they done their mission and saddened that they will not see each other because the connection between the Earth and Hope Kingdom will disappear. Back at the academy, the group celebrate their victory together before bid farewell to Towa and the mascots. Few days later, the Cures return to their normal life, Shut looking at the rose and he was approach by Shirogane and Yume. Haruka meet Kanata one last time before he depart. In the epilogue, A girl reading a princess story and her mother is calling her. An older Haruka holding a crystal Dress Up Key and say that everyone will achieve their dream and their Dress Up Keys are crystal. Characters *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Towa Akagi/Cure Scarlet *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle (Message only) *Puff *Aroma *Miss Shamour *Kuroro/Lock *Close *Shut *Stop *Freeze *Dyspear *Prince Kanata *Wish *Yui Nanase *King *Queen *Asuka Kitakaze *Shirogane *Reiko Kisaragi *Seira Azuma *Ayaka Nishimine *Yuki Aihara *Shu Imagawa *Naoto Koshiba *Ranko Ichijou *Kyoko Tachi *Yume Mochizuki *Sayaka Kano *Mai Kurita *Noriko Komaki *Hanae Komori *Bauanne Baurollo *Karin Akeboshi *Ibuki Haruno *Moe Haruno *Momoka Haruno *Wataru Kaido *Tsukasa Kaido *Masumi Kaido *Stella Amanogawa *Nishikido *Ken Takamagahara Trivia *A little message is seen after the episode where Cure Flora introduces Cure Miracle like how Cure Lovely passes the torch to Cure Flora. *For the opening, the first edit of the theme song that was used for the first half of the season is played for the first time since the beginning of episode 25. Also Cure Flora, is in her Grand Princess form when she looks at Kanata. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode